Oh My God
by newportz-princess
Summary: Marissa left for boarding school and while she’d been gone her best friend Summer Roberts and her boyfriend Ryan Atwood have been up to some extra curricular activities. But now she is back. Crap. AU. RM. RS. Prologue up.


**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz, I own the idea…well kind of, it was sort of snagged from Gossip Girl, but I changed a bit, so I guess technically I do own it.**

**Summary: Marissa left for boarding school and while she'd been gone her best friend Summer Roberts and her boyfriend Ryan Atwood have been up to some extra curricular activities. But now she is back. Crap. AU. RM. RS. Ryan/Marissa/Summer triangles are awesome. Prologue. **

**This is just the prologue; the first chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoy this and updates are coming, so bare with me! Please! LOL.**

* * *

It had all started when Marissa Cooper skedaddled off to Boarding School somewhere in New York City; she had been Newport Beach's golden girl, as in popular, rich, gorgeous, thin, had a hot boyfriend, went to private school, had owned more cars than the average American – and only at seventeen years old. Impressive huh? Well, after her father, Jimmy Cooper had been involved in money troubles, her mother, Julie, insisted on Marissa leaving her home, family and friends in Newport and started fresh somewhere else. Julie's suspicions about what her eldest daughter got up to when she wasn't around, was also a very decisive factor in the situation.

Summer Roberts, Marissa's best friend since, well, forever was heart broken when the blonde escaped to NYC. She spent days, weeks, even a month or two moping about how life in Orange County wouldn't be the same without her Coop, but then the brunette beauty began noticing that people were paying more attention to her, not just because she was on the arm of Marissa Cooper, but because she was the new queen bee – Summer Roberts had inherited the blonde's social stature and soon enough, coping at Harbor High wasn't as tough as Summer had previously found it to be.

Ryan Atwood, Marissa's boyfriend…that is before she left, had carried on quite happily without her; girls threw themselves at him and no complaints were laid, even when Summer started flirting in an unusually-overly-sexy manner.

Like today.

"Hey Atwood?" the brunette asked Ryan, as herself, him and many others in the popular crowd sat around a table in the courtyard of the Harbor School.

"Yeah?" he responded, expecting her answer.

"My dad is out of town for some lame-ass business conference in Tokyo this week and I was just wondering if you could come over and keep me company?" Summer's seductress side certainly appeared when Ryan Atwood was in the equation, and this was an ample opportunity for a move to be made.

"Oh, well, only if you insist." The sarcasm in his tone gave Summer the reassurance she was looking for. _Oh yes, this would definitely be the time for a move to be made._

* * *

It was exactly 9:47 p.m. in Newport Beach when Ryan Atwood escorted Summer Roberts to her bedroom.

A lot can happen in a few hours, and a lot _did_ happen; Ryan came over shortly after school to keep Summer's sanity in tact and after a whiskey…or five, the two teenagers stumbled outside and jumped into the pool; throwing condoms at each other was oddly fun, surprising the both of them.

"We've run out," Ryan groaned, even though he was laughing.

"Oh no we haven't." Summer's statement stirred curiosity in Ryan, who listened intently as she continued on, "I saved one."

Ryan went to snatch it off of her, but was stopped by her lips firmly attacking his.

"I see where you are going with this, Miss Roberts."

"Took you a while," Summer breathed against his lips.

Ryan picked Summer up and held her in Bridal-position, stalking through the house and up the stairs the pair anticipated the coming event.

Summer's vintage blouse was on the ground, along with Ryan's shirt and jeans…oh no, wait, lets add Summer's high waisted black skirt – after a lot of trouble and fumbling on Ryan's behalf.

Both seventeen-year-olds were scantily clad and…well…horny. That is until a cheery voice interrupted them. "Hey Summer!" And then about 3 seconds later, "Oh my god!"

"Marissa?" Ryan and Summer uttered in absolute shock.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm a reviews whore, skank, slut…whatever else that makes sense with that sentence, lol. So please me…WHAT? That came out extremely wrong, so my apologies, LOL. Thanks for reading and you'll be made of worldwide woos if you review.**


End file.
